Naruto: For The Love of Family - Alternative
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: Okay, I can't really say it's a rewrite to 'For The Love of Family', but it has a solid plot. It's quite different from my first fic but the theme is the same. Alive Kushina only. This is NOT incest. I can't stand that. Forgot to mention that this is a STRONG and Intelligent Naruto Fic.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Your girl has delivered as promised! The rewrite is here! Thank you for you patience and thank you so much for supporting my stuff! Now, unlike other fics, this one is basically done(just a little touch up here and there). Whether I post more chapters or not is completely up to you. Sorry guys, I'm picky when it comes to reviews. If I don't get enough, I kinda lose motivation to put any effort in. So I want reviews! Hahaha!**

.

.

Prologue.

Thunder shattered the ominous silence in the air. A forest littered with trees was assaulted by harsh rain. Wildlife was nowhere to be seen, hidden in the safety of natural shelter.

A figure stood in the middle of a gargantuan clearing, which was damaged with a visible whole in the middle, broken and burnt trees cleared the vicinity.

The figure wore a cloak, his true identity hidden by a white mask decorated with circular patterns, two wholes at each side intended to provide space for eyes and one whole above them.

He held in his left hand a baby in a pink blanket, cradled securely, as if the child's safety was very important. Supported on his right shoulder, draped like a sack of potatoes, was a redheaded woman. Her body was bloodied, scads of red lines streamed down her legs, her midsection, her arms and her head. She seemed dead to the world.

The masked man looked to the ground as rain continued it's assault. He had remained silent for what seemed like hours before, finally, he spoke.

"You were very impressive, Minato. In my planning, I had failed to take your sacrifice into account. It was neglected on my part..."

The figure looked around, taking note of the copious amounts of destruction. The land looked like the aftermath of a war. Well, they had indeed been a war, both won and lost. People had died, extinguishing their lives, all so their village could continue to live off them. To use them to prosper itself into a strong entity.

'What rubbish,' the masked figure thought.

He looked down again, staring intently at a spot as he continued his talk.

"As Hokage, you have made your village proud and succeeded in cementing yourself as their legacy. But as a father and husband, you have failed your family. In the end, you chose the village over your own children."

The man was replied by rain splatter and the occasional roar of thunder, nothing else.

He sighed to himself. "All you have done is postpone the inevitable. Konoha will fall, no matter how much you fought for your selfish ideals."

The man looked at the baby in his hands. It was a girl, enclosed by a pink blanket. She had been crying a few moments prior. But now, she slept soundly. That was good for the masked man. He did not need any unnecessary crying. The silence was much more welcomed.

Shut your eyes to the world, for when you truly open them again, a new world of peace will greet you.

That was his ultimate goal, and it was becoming more achievable each second.

"Your death was unfortunate, Minato. However, I will not be deterred. This world shall know true happiness and peace, and I will use any means to achieve this. One day, you'll understand and come to forgive me."

The masked man turned his gaze slightly, eyeing a blue blanket that was slowly getting soaked. There was a bundle in there, but he made no move to help it.

"The child will be my instrument to Konoha's destruction. The demon feeds off of rage and anguish. What better way to fuel a boy's anger then a mother's betrayal?" he briefly turned his gaze to the woman on his shoulders, her face hidden on his back. "Yes, she will be instrumental to true peace."

The man's posture stiffened. His ears could pick up distinct footsteps driven by urgency. He could hear people converging on this very spot. Soon, the place would be filled with unwanted visitors.

He had wasted enough energy as it was. He could not stay here.

He made to leave, but decided to give some parting words.

"Do not worry, Minato. I promise that Kushina will not be harmed, nor will her little girl. They will grow to love as a family and return to your village. That is the most I will give you. They are important to my mission, however, so I cannot just leave them be yet."

He took a quick glance at the baby boy again.

"The boy will be left to this village's disposal, your village. They may grow to love him or hate him, but all will be the same when the child reaches the right age. Your family have a great task to perform. I hope you're proud. I bid you farewell...sensei."

And with that, he shot into the trees, swiftly camouflaging himself with the accustomed darkness.

The clearing was silent once again. The baby lay motionless in the wet blanket. Beside it was another body, bloodied and prone. It was a man, his blonde hair mashed with blood and his shinobi attire was incalculably tattered. His eyes were open, grey and lifeless.

He was dead.

Everything seemed to still for just a moment... The rain had stopped...

Then, the clearing was flooded with bodies, moving swiftly with a purpose. They were all dawned in shinobi attire. One body in particular landed next to the dead blonde.

"Quickly," The man boomed, "get this man medical attention, now!"

Many ninja acted out. Hurriedly taking the blonde to an unknown location.

The man who gave the order looked on forlornly, dread already painted on his face. He had seen eyes such as those many times before. He didn't want to believe that their leader was dead, not yet.

He looked down and noticed a wet blanket on the ground. His eyes widened in terror. Fearfully, he picked up the bundle and cradled the baby in his hands. He took off the blanket, took a dry cloak out of a scroll he wielded and placed it around the infant. He quickly felt the baby's chest, applying a small amount of chakra to heal any unwanted injuries.

The baby was cold to the touch, but he could feel the faint heartbeat of life. He froze mid-stride. It was only for a few seconds, but he finally realised how grim things really were.

He looked around, already knowing something else was amiss. "Search for Kushina and the other child! If you see the man that calls himself Madara, inform me immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sarutobi!" an alarmed voice called.

Sarutobi looked to the voice, witnessing a man with spiky white hair making his way to the clearing.

"Jiraiya, I fear we are too late."

Jiraiya froze, his face shocked. He shook his head, stern. "We lost a lot of good people, I know, but is Minato okay? How about Kushina? Are the kids alright?!"

Sarutobi took in a deep breath. This day made him feel truly old. They had lost a lot of the innocent because of the Kyuubi's surprise attack.

It was horrible, loved ones were lost all because of the masked man claiming to be Madara. Knowing that the village might have also lost not only a Hokage, but a good friend as well, really tore at Sarutobi's psyche.

"We are searching for Kushina and Mito. I have Naruto. But Jiraiya... I-I don't know if... If Minato made it."

"What do you mean?!" Jiraiya yelled, enraged and scared. "This is Minato we're talking about! He single handedly beat hundreds of shinobi!"

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi forced, face contorted in sadness, "where did the Kyuubi go?"

Jiraiya paused. He looked to the side; his face was grim as realisation hit him hard. He closed his eyes and spoke: "He told me that if all else failed, he would use the Shiki Fuujin... Oh God no."

"I applyed chakra to Naruto... The seal is there."

Jiraiya's mind shut down. His body slacked and he fell on his butt numbly. His face was a mask of horror. He didn't know whether to cry or just scream in rage.

"I feel the same as you, Jiraiya. It was unfair fate that robbed Minato and Kushina the life of a family they deserved. And it was unfair fate that so many lives were lost because of something we were not prepared for."

"Kushina, where is she?!" Jiraiya screamed in alarm.

"They are still searching for her," Sarutobi reminded. He understood Jiraiya's hysteria. The man was already in the process of grieving from one loss, he didn't need another.

"That bastard," Jiraiya hissed. His eyes were red; he was livid. "When I find him, I'll make sure he pays for what he did."

"Calm yourself, Jiraiya. Right now, we need to focus on tending to our fellow shinobi. We will deal with that man if he shows his face again."

"DAMN IT!" Jiraiya screamed. "Why now?! Why when things were starting look up for them?! After all the shit Minato and Kushina had to deal with, why this?!"

"Jiraiya!" Sarutobi commanded. "Calm yourself!"

Jiriaya stopped his rant and glared at a tree. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "We have to hope that Kushina and Mito are okay. You will have your time to grieve, just wait for the rest of the news. We need to know how much damage has been done."

Jiraiya looked at the child too. "Poor kid."

"Yes, it's very unfortunate."

"What are we going to do?"

"... If Kushina is alive, we will trust Naruto's care to her. But if she's not."

"She is!" Jiraiya protested, standing up on his two feet once again.

"I'm not saying that she's dead, Jiraiya. But we have to be prepared for anything."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and grit his teeth, but let his mentor continue.

"If she is dead, then I have to put the child into an orphanage. I have little choice but to do so. I'm certain that the council will opt to it and wait for Naruto's adoption"

Jiraiya sighed. "You sure it's a good idea? It will be like Minato again."

"If you're willing to look after him, I can leave him with you."

Jiraiya's mouth thinned. He looked troubled, not sure if it was the right decision to place a child in his care when his spy network was so active.

"I don't know. I don't want you to give me the kid and I end up neglecting him. He could die in my care. I'm always busy. You know I'd love to be there for him. But right now, there's just too many things going on."

"Are you sure, Jiraiya?"

"As long as the kid's safe in Konoha, then there's nothing I can do. When things calm down, I'll be here and ready. That is, if Kushina..."

"I understand. You have an obligation to the village. If we were to lose your expertise and your spy network, Konoha wouldn't stand a chance against invading enemies."

Jiraiya nodded, although he seemed apprehensive in agreeing. "Yeah..."

"Don't fear, Jiraiya. Naruto will be cared for."

"So what are you going to do about this situation, Sarutobi?"

"I will wait for Kushina's arrival. Only after, I'll make a decision."

"If... If she's really dead?"

"I will inform the village of her and Minato's bravery in protecting Konoha, and I will make sure that they are aware of Naruto's sacrifice for their safety."

Jiraiya nodded, satisfied with what he was hearing. "It's going to be a shocker when the village finds out that Minato and Kushina married and had kids."

Sarutobi shook his head, face serious with little effort. "They won't know the identity of Naruto's parents. It's for the child's safety. If people were to find out that Minato had a child, then enemy-nin would surely come for him."

Jiraiya posture deflated. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sarutobi suddenly smiled gently. "Relax, Jiraiya. I'm sure Kushina and Mito will be found soon, then it's all up to her. It will be hard for everyone, I'll admit, but as long as the children are safe, I'm sure Kushina will look after them and remain strong."

Jiraiya allowed a tired grin. Yes, Kushina would be found and he wouldn't need to worry about Naruto. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

"I need to take Naruto to safety. Go on searching for Kushina and I'll catch up," Sarutobi said, swiftly hurrying in the direction of Konoha.

Jiraiya nodded, going deeper into the forest. After he found Kushina, He would need to see Minato anyway, if only to pay his respects and grieve. It shouldn't be that hard to track down the redhead. If anything, she should still be around the area.

The clearing was empty again. No one could be seen and the ominous silence returned.

It was deathly quiet...


	2. Living By

**Author's Notes: Don't worry, I wasn't really worried about you guys reviewing the prologue so I felt like waiting a while before I posted the first chapter. Here you go Naru lovers everywhere!**

**PS: In this fic, Naruto and Mito are fraternal twins.**

**PPS: Please keep an open mind for now. This is NOT like any Naruto neglect fic you've seen, I promise. Read and Review.**

**And don't get it twisted. I told you guys that I'd be doing both the original version of the story and this one. I intend to keep to that promise.**

**Now Edited.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Living by.

It was a dark night on the streets of Konoha. Civilian and shinobi alike were making their way to their homes to rest and converse with family. The lights that had originally lit the grounds of the village were eventually snuffed out by workers. They were sure that no one was around the darkness and made their way home as well.

Konoha looked beautiful, covered in different shades of darkness. Everyone appeared to be indoors, and it appeared that nothing eventful was fated to happen.

Suddenly, a shadow dashed from one building to another. It would occasionally pause, then move swiftly again.

It continued to move habitually until it finally stopped at a dead end. There was nowhere else to go. The shadow shook.

It hid itself near trash cans. It waited minutes before it moved and looked around in trepidation.

No one was following it.

It stepped out of the darkness of the buildings and into the illuminated light created by the moon, revealing itself to be a blonde boy, wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts.

The boy held his chest, sluggishly walking to a fence that was linked between two buildings. His heart was beating erratically; he felt like he ran a marathon - maybe he did.

As soon as he was able, he put his back to the fence, and fell in a heap on the ground. He was dirty, sweat seeping through his cheap clothes. His eyes were bloodshot, dry tears streaked down his face. He looked absolutely horrible and tired, breathing heavily.

He removed his hand from his chest, choking back a sob when he witnessed what he was covering. Blood. His shirt was covered in it. And it was his.

He wiped his face of any tears and snort with the front of his arm; he didn't even know why he bothered.

For a long moment, he looked up, staring dazedly at the moon. His face was lost in confusion, hurt and betrayal.

Thinking to a few moments back, he couldn't stop fresh tears from gushing out. He made a valiant effort, covering his face with both hands and wailing softly. But he could not hold it in, it was too much. So he started crying harder, angry tears burning his eyes. He cried and cried, hoping to run out of things to cry about. But in the end, it was all useless.

No one would aid him. It was as if he was invisible to the world. No one bothered to give him a second glance. He knew that if he died, then he wouldn't be missed at all.

It was horrible for a seven year old child to have such thoughts, but life was cruel, and living it was crueller.

He continued to cry. He cried until his body could take no more, and promptly fell into a restless sleep.

Two figures, pitched on a nearby building, watched the scene with indifferent eyes. They had seen what had happened, and that's all they did.

To any stranger, it would seem cruel for a mother to try and kill her child. But this child was an exception. He was special, and because of that, the ANBU currently watching him didn't bat a sympathetic eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki," one started. "If I had just come into Konoha, I would have been fooled and actually think the boy was normal."

"Normal or not," the other replied, "Sarutobi wanted us to keep an eye on the boy."

"Sure, but at least that's all we have to do."

"We are to inform him of anything alarming as well. Do you think this counts?"

"What, his adoptive mother stabbing him? No, I don't think it's significant. He can heal himself."

"That's Naruto for you, always the 'special' one."

"Yeah, the 'special' demon brat."

That was all they exchanged. They remained silently again, watching as the broken boy cried in his sleep.

.

.

It had been two months since he had found himself on the streets. Naruto felt lifeless every day.

It was always the same routine. He would wake, realise how filthy and alone he was and would start walking around the village, aimless. If he bumped into any civilian, he would just be glared at but ignored.

They all ignored him.

No one gave him the time of day. At first, he was hurt that no one seemed to care about him. But soon, it was just a common sting.

When he was ever hungry, he would need to sneak around, dig through rubbish bins and find leftovers of meals that tasted rotten and terrible.

He had grown accustomed to his new lifestyle quite quickly, fuelled by the desire to live another day, to hope another day.

It wasn't long ago when he had a mother who treated him so lovingly. She showered him with affection and always comforted him when he found it difficult to make friends. He loved her with all his heart. And she tried to kill him.

Even now, he was still shocked with what she had told him. That fateful night was not the only moment she had tried to take his life. She had poisoned his food before, cursed him to death over and over. How could a mother, who showed so much love to him, be so cruel?

He felt his heart shatter into pieces again, and felt every shard pierce harshly into his chest. She broke him, she really did. She hurt him in a way no one else could and she probably felt little guilt for it.

No one would hear him. He could tell the whole world of what that woman did to him and no one would care. Maybe Sarutobi would do something about it, but Naruto doubted the man. He may had come off as friendly, but he had hardly contributed to anything Naruto could think of as worthwhile.

He looked around his boxed shelter. He had run out of food again. He would need to get more or risk starvation. He would never result to stealing openly. If anything, the villagers would kill him if they saw.

He had a gut feeling that the villagers were waiting for him to slip up in anything he did. They were looking for excuses to get violent, he could see it in their eyes. Although they never made a move to kill him, their intentions were still pretty clear.

He folded his box and hid it under a few bins. He was careful to conserve anything that could provide protection, by any means, against harsh weather. The last time he had been careless, his shelter was stolen from him by bullies. He will never forget that freezing night for as long as he lived.

He searched through a few rubbish bins he was closest to. He found plenty of newspaper. That was great, it would provide him heat if he ever needed it on cold days. Now, he needed something for the rain.

Living on the streets had taught him a few things on surviving. He had adapted quickly to the harsh reality, carefully making sure that the villagers were oblivious to his activities. He didn't need them coming and taking away his necessities. While they had things to indulge themselves in, he needed everything he found just to survive.

He walked cautiously to the entrance of the alley he called home. He had to time this just right, or he will be discovered. The smell of his clothes might pose a problem, but he had no choice.

Once he saw an opening, he quickly walked out of the alley and into the buzzing crowd, expertly passing each civilian without so much as being touched. He weaved through them like a maze, carefully striding through the practiced routes with ease. He needed to get close to the market district. There, he would find important foods: fruits and vegetables.

Those were more natural, and were easier to eat. He wouldn't have to worry about quantity today. If he was correct in his count, then today's stores would be stacked with fresh batches of natural foods, and bins will be full of the leftovers.

As he drew closer to his destination, Naruto licked his dry lips. Finally, after weeks of downing morsels of meat and pasta that could barely fill a four year old, he would finally be able to eat a full healthy meal. Sure, it was only fruits and vegetables, but his mouth watered at the thought.

Once an opportunity came, he quickly darted into an alley next to the market district. He made sure to keep an eye on any villager who might have noticed him. No one seemed to be paying attention. That allowed him a sigh of relief.

He made it.

He looked in front of him, seeing a lot of bins lined neatly in rows on either side of the walls. They were packed with thrown away foods. To anyone else, this was rubbish; to him, it was heaven on earth.

He had to be careful though. He couldn't let his guard down for a second or the villagers would discover him.

Careful to remain silent and stick to stealth, he opened the first bin he came in contact with and took out tomatoes, carrots, mealies and peas. He carefully closed the bin and went to another.

He took out apples, bananas, and other fruits he could find.

After he was satisfied, and had no more room to carry more, he scurried to the back of the alley, the darkness providing plenty of cover from any unwanted eyes.

He sat down happily, struggling not to grin with his fortune. He would eat to his heart's content, but he would be mindful to save a few for later. Who knew when he would get another chance for food of this magnitude?

He chowed down hungrily, biting and clawing at the food like a starved slave. He bared his teeth as he tore the food apart, hastily guzzling down everything his mouth could get a hold of. He didn't need to worry about water supply. Konoha had outside taps all around and one was just in front of him.

Tears gathered in his eyes. He struggled not to cry. It was these moments that were the happiest and saddest of his life. They were happy because he could finally feel full in live another day. They were sad because these were the moments he was reminded of what he had been reduced to: a starved, homeless, child. But unlike other homeless children who were treated with sympathy, he was treated with scorn.

He never understood why he was treated so differently, only that he was just treated that way. There were no explanations, like anyone would bother anyway.

He burped committedly when he had his fill. It felt great to be full. Even though times would soon be tough again, he could at least enjoy this moment, however small it was.

He got up and went to another bin. He would need food for a few days and this would do. He rummaged for anything else other than fruits or vegetables. A grin tore his face when he found instant noodles that were half finished and still in the packet. Once he removed all that unwanted dirt, they'd be great to eat. Besides, he was used to hand-me-downs.

Abruptly, he senses blared at him. He stood straight, unfamiliar with the feeling. It was as if something was calling him... warning him.

He gulped in trepidation. Had he been discovered? His had whipped to the alley's entrance. No one seemed to pay the area any mind, too engrossed in buying their grocery.

But his senses didn't stop. They told him to look harder, to find...something.

So he did, he squinted his eyes as he roamed every villager that passed by the place. He was about to give up, but his eyes locked onto someone and froze.

It was a woman. She had long red hair and a beautiful face, partially covered by a hood. She wore a kimono and walked among the crowd with authority. Naruto didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just like any other civilian or ninja. She didn't deserve his attention.

But then, she stopped, and looked his way.

When her eyes fixed on him, it was as if time had stopped. She stared at him intently, both in curiosity and...confusion?

He stared back, surprised that she had even noticed his position. He knew many villagers, but couldn't really place her name on his list. Was she new to Konoha? Had she heard to stay away from him?

He mentally shrugged in the end. If she wasn't hostile, then he could move on from this like nothing ever happened.

But she didn't move, she kept staring at him, more focused than before. Her eyes drank in his form. Naruto was confused with her fascination towards him. She didn't seem malicious, but she didn't seem kind either.

Her eyes were calculating, and in a sense, cold. He must have been a means to add something to her apparently boring day.

Naruto looked away. Let her stare. Let her scorn. He was used to it by now. No one could be trusted.

She stared a while longer, still rooted to the spot. Then, her eyes widened and she looked down at something else. She smiled at an unseen source and gave a nod, finally leaving without a second glance.

Naruto sighed in relief. Okay, he was used to villagers staring at him, but that felt different. He didn't comprehend the feeling, so he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to work.

The Hokage Tower wasn't naturally busy today. Ninjas went in and out occasionally, sure, but that was just it. Nothing eventful happened, and the secretary to the Hokage had swiftly gotten bored with the mundane work.

She continued to fill in paper, absentmindedly dealing with guests without looking at them. Today will be no different. What could possibly happen?

"Excuse me, I am here to see Sarutobi."

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary boredly questioned; she didn't lift her head to address the guest. Honestly, she couldn't care less who it was.

"No, I don't, but I think he will make an exception for me."

"Look," the secretary started, "if you don't have an appointment then you make one. No one is special around here, including you."

"Hmm... Okay, I'd like to make an appointment."

The secretary took out a pen. "Name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Well, Kushi...na?" The secretary's eyes widened when she registered the name. She looked up in surprise, shocked to see the redheaded girlfriend of the Yondaime.

"Kushina-sama!"

"That would be me."

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll take you to Hokage-sama right away!" the secretary squeaked. She felt immensely embarrassed for talking down on such a respected woman. Hell, she never expected to see Kushina, the supposedly dead kunoichi, again!

"Thank you, that would be acceptable."

The secretary scurried to her feet, making to guide the Uzumaki woman up the flight of stairs. She was confused, of course. She had so many questions she wanted answers to, but it would be disrespectful.

"Wait," Kushina said to the woman. She turned around knelt on her knees.

That's when the secretary noticed another redhead. A small girl, looking no older than seven.

"Sweetie," Kushina addressed softly, "are you ready?"

The redhead nodded shyly, keeping her head down and her hands together.

Kushina smiled and took the little girl's hand in her own. She looked at the secretary again. Suddenly, she wasn't cheerful anymore.

"You may take me to Sarutobi."

The secretary nodded, surprised with the woman's cold one-eighty.

She led her up the stairs, until they approached the two twin doors.

"Kushina-sama, I am so glad to see you again. We were all worried that you had died."

"Oh, you were, were you?"

The secretary nodded furiously. "Yes, thank goodness that you're alive and well."

"It is fortunate. Now, allow me to talk to Sarutobi."

"Of course, my lady." The secretary bowed and opened the doors.

"Hokage-sama, you have a guest that requests your urgent attention."

"Please tell them to wait. I've got stacks of paperwork that's definitely more than I can handle right now."

"Hello, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi stopped in his track when he heard the voice. It couldn't be...

He looked up, staring into the familiar face of Kushina Uzumaki.

"K-Kushina!" he sputtered, rising to his feet so fast that his chair toppled over.

"It's been a while, old man."

"Kushina, is that really you?" Sarutobi asked, completely taken aback with the woman in front of him. It was like a dream.

She had disappeared seven years ago, no trace of her could be found. It was a heavy burden on Sarutobi, who had to mark her as dead. If he hadn't, she would have been labelled a missing-nin by the council. He thanked God it never came to that. But he would have never expected to see her again.

"Do you think I'm a genjutsu? You're free to make sure I'm really me."

"No, no," he hastily put out. "I know it's you, Kushina. There's no mistaken that."

Kushina nodded gracefully.

Sarutobi looked down, noticing another mop of red hair.

Mito.

The old man didn't know if fate was smiling at him, but he had never been so happy to see Mito ever since the day she was born.

It was her alright, resembling her mother in looks but not mannerism.

"This must be Mito," Sarutobi said kindly, "How are you, child?"

Mito bit her lip. She looked to her mother and back to the old man, "I'm well, sir."

Sarutobi chuckled. She was such a cute girl.

"As nice as this is, Sarutobi, I'm afraid this visit is serious."

Visit? Serious? Sarutobi looked confusedly at Kushina. He had so many questions to ask her. He nodded and offered a seat to both his guests.

Once seated, Sarutobi started. "Where have you been all this time?"

"All will be revealed soon enough. I want you to request a council meeting."

"What?" Sarutobi queried in confusion. She just got back, and she wanted a council meeting?

"Request a council meeting, there is plenty of things I feel I need to discuss with the aforementioned audience."

"But Kushina, you just returned to Konoha. I need to know what has happened to you. What have you been through? Don't you need time to rest?"

Kushina shook her head. Sarutobi wasn't sure which question she was denying to answer. "It would be too long if I explained it to you and the council individually."

Sarutobi still wasn't convinced. "Perhaps you should rest first before seeing the council."

"There is no point; they will soon know of me and request my presence themselves. I want to beat them to it."

Realising he had no other choice, Sarutobi nodded his head. "I will organise the council meeting immediately."

Kushina nodded and stood up. "Come, little one, let's go."

Mito grabbed her mother's hand.

Kushina turned her head and looked at Sarutobi again. "I will be at my estate. Call me when the meeting begins."

Even though Sarutobi was happy for the woman's return, something in the back of his mind was tugging, telling him that he was forgetting something, that something was wrong, but he ignored it. Now wasn't the time to worry about petty things.

Kushina was home, and that's all that mattered.

He started writing.

Kushina walked down the street of Konoha gracefully. She made sure she had a firm grip on her daughter's hand.

She gazed at the villagers. Those who recognized her stood still with shocked expression. Those who didn't stared at her curiously. However, her gaze was not that of warmth and mischief. Her gaze was callous and guarded. She acted like she didn't know them, any of them.

It was as if they were all strangers to her, and she'd like to keep it that way.

"Kaa-chan, why are they looking at us?" the young girl asked nervously, squeezing her mother's hand for comfort.

Kushina squeezed back. "Just ignore them, sweetie. We'll be home soon."

The young girl nodded, but her apprehension had not left her.

.

.

Kushina stared at the Namikaze estate with a plastered frown. The place truly had seen better days.

The place was big, with a decoration of shaded cream paint outlining each important section of the infrastructure. The structure itself still remained solid, but looked tarnished and old. Surprisingly, the gates remained unchanging, but were rusted from lack of maintenance.

Kushina could only guess to what the inside of her once proud home was like now. It wasn't as luxurious as before. But with time, that will change, along with everything else around here.

She looked at the broom she had bought for this occasion.

Mito mimicked her, staring at her own little broom that was purchased from the same store as her mother's.

Kushina mentally shook her head when she noticed what her daughter was doing. She had told Mito that their home would need a little work because no one bothered to look after it. And she had been right, no one bothered,

These people were one disappointment after another.

And Mito, the girl was adamant in helping her mother clean. Kushina had told her to let her do all the work, but her little angel wouldn't budge.

Kushina fixed her face and scrunched up her sleeves. "Okay, little one, let's get started."

Mito nodded in determination, scrunching up her little sleeves as well. "Right, Kaa-chan!"

They started cleaning the large home. Kushina felt frustrated for underestimating just how far damaged the home was. She would need to get new beds, new lounge furniture, new cutlery, and just about everything else a home needed.

"Mito?" she called while sweeping the kitchen.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Her daughter's faint voice replied. From what Kushina could guess, she sounded like she was in one of the bathrooms close to her.

"Remember to take out anything that's in a plastic bag. Don't touch anything else!"

"... Aw, but Kaa-chan, I'm not helping."

"Yes you are," Kushina protested, "now get back to work, little lady."

"Can I still dust and sweep?"

Kushina paused to consider. She nodded her head. "Sure, and make sure that's all you do."

"... Fine, Kaa-chan."

Kushina could tell she was pouting, but she wasn't going to fall for it this time. Mito may be cute, but she had a devious side to her, one that Kushina will not be suckered to again.

She put all the old cloths and curtains in a plastic bag, to think that those sorts of things could look so horrid after years of disuse.

She took the necessary items outside of her house. She strode past the gate and put the rubbish in a few bins that were nearby. She looked behind her and noticed her daughter carrying her own bags approaching her.

"K-Kushina-sama?"

Kushina turned to the voice. It was a man, dressed in a standard civilian kimono, which was grey in colour.

Kushina was surprised that someone actually had the guts to approach her, but she hid it well. Raising a condescending eyebrow, she levelled her eyes on the newcomer. "Yes, that's me, and you are?"

The man fidgeted on the spot, evidently nervous around the widow. He understood her impervious attitude towards him. After seven years, she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a child. She must have had quite a rough life before she came back. The man could only guess to what horrors the redhead experienced.

"I was told by Shinka that you had arrived home in Konoha."

"Shinka?"

"Oh! He is the man that you purchased those brooms from. He is a very close friend of mine, my lady."

"I see and why are you here?"

The man gulped. He had never remembered a time when he was actually scared to be in the same presence as the woman in front of him, but he felt an obligation to do so.

Kushina was well respected around Konoha. She was legendary in her own right. Stories of her bravery to protect Konoha spread like wildfire for years. Every Kunoichi looked and fixated on her and Tsunade in the same regard, as mentors, and every shinobi respected her abilities, her willingness to lay everything on the line so that others could see a brighter day.

She was their heroine, to the very core of every villager.

"Well," the man swallowed, "I saw that you were taking a lot of stuff out of your estate."

"Yes, they are old and cannot be used in a healthy environment." Kushina said evenly.

"Well, I will be honoured if you could use my store's furniture to refurbish your home. We have all the necessities you need, and we'll even throw in dining cutlery for you alone."

"Hmm," Kushina hummed. "How much will all this be?"

"Are you kidding?" the man gasped, wide-eyed. "For you, my lady, it's free of charge!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, I can never hope to treat you like a commoner. You were together with Minato, so he obviously thought greatly of you."

"Yes, I agree."

"If there is anything else you need from us, anything at all, please don't hesitate! We are forever grateful for all you have done for us!"

Kushina nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off with the sudden poof of smoke.

An ANBU operative was bowing before her. If it wasn't for the gravity-defying grey hair, Kushina would have never guessed to the ANBU's identity.

"Good morning, Kushina-sama. Your request for a meeting with the council has been granted. The meeting is underway and the council members await your arrival."

"Thank you, Inu. I will make my own way to the council meeting."

Inu nodded his head and swiftly left.

Kushina had analysed the man's behaviour in those few seconds that he had been here. It was subtle, but Kakashi looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near her.

Although she really didn't care, she found the behaviour oddly suspicious.

"Come, little one, let us get dressed and go."

"Okay, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina fixed the man an even look.

"You may do as you will to this place while I'm gone."

The man's face brightened immediately. "Yes, my lady! I will get everyone I know to spruce up this place. By the time you're done with your meeting, you won't even recognise it!"

Kushina nodded her consent, finding the man's excitement strange.

"Let's change quickly , Mito-chan." Kushina said, grabbing her daughter's hand and going back into the home.

.

.

The council room was buzzing with activity. People were talking animatedly, some shouting to stand out from the rest, to make their points superior.

Most already knew the reasoning to Sarutobi's summoning. News travelled like wildfire and only one significant rumour was going around.

Kushina - former wife/girlfriend to the Yellow Flash - had returned to Konoha.

A lot were still shocked that Kushina was indeed alive. Sarutobi marked the woman as dead. Whether he still knew of Kushina's existence, even after marking her death certificate, remained to be certain.

"I can't believe it. I heard from a friend of mine that she went back to the Namikaze estate."

"I still find it so hard to believe. How could that person be Kushina? She must be an imposter somehow."

"Yes, she has to be. The real Kushina would never have a child that did not belong to Minato!"

"They did have children together, or at least planned to. They were married too."

"What, how come I never heard of this?!"

"Maybe because you weren't a member of the council at the time," one member scoffed at the other.

Sarutobi sighed in his head. Did really have to deal with these people every day? Damn, he was too old for this...really.

The room went silent when a poof of smoke appeared near the door. When the smoke cleared, all the council members felt like they were staring at a ghost.

"Ahh...you are all here I see," Kushina said, cutting the silence with her melodic voice.

Some people gawked at her, shocked to see the rumour in the flesh.

"It really is you, Kushina," Koharu said at last. "I don't know what to say."

"It is alright, Koharu-san, we don't need to talk longer than necessary."

Koharu frowned, confused with what she heard, but decided to still exchange pleasantries. "Welcome back to Konoha, Kushina. You were sorely missed. I am glad to see that you are well and healthy."

"Thank you."

"Is that Minato's gaki?" Tsume cut in, trying to calm the tension.

Kushina scowled at the Inuzuka, actually forcing a confused frown from Tsume.

"Hey, relax, Kushina, I was just playing around."

"Not with my daughter."

"Uhh…okay?"

"Kushina," Sarutobi addressed, "Please take a seat next to me."

Kushina nodded and did as requested. She put her daughter on her lap. The little redhead made a whine of embarrassment, but Kushina told her that there were no other seats in the room.

"Now, Sarutobi," Homura started, "I understand there are matters other than Kushina's arrival that need to be discussed."

"Actually, the reason I called you here was because it was Kushina's request."

"Oh?" Koharu breathed, turning her gaze to the redhead. "And how may we help you, Kushina?"

"Help?" Kushina repeated. "No, I don't think that's what I'm here for."

Koharu smiled gently at her. "It is alright, Kushina. Although we have a lot of question on your activities for the past seven years, we understand that you need time to adjust to Konoha again. Only after you are comfortable around the village, will we start questioning."

"That is all good to know, but this meeting isn't about getting acquainted with each other, Koharu."

Koharu's smile dropped. The way Kushina was acting, with her poise and eloquent mannerism, contrasted greatly to the obnoxious brat that Koharu remembered all those years ago.

"Kaa-chan, I'm sleepy." Mito said tiredly, rubbing her eyes in a feeble attempt to stay awake around boring people.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll wake you when it's over."

Mito nodded her head and placed it on her mother's chest. She closed her eyes, sleeping soundly.

A lot of people found the scene cute.

"Kushina," Shikaku called, "what is this about? Why did you request this meeting?"

Kushina looked at him. "Simple, Shikaku, to tell you all that I'm leaving Konoha."

The room's occupants blinked at her, confused with what they just heard.

"I don't understand," Inoichi said, shaking his head in wonder. "You said that you're leaving Konoha?"

"Yes."

"After you just came back?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I don't want to be tied to a village with bad memories. I want to move on from this."

"So is that why you never came back, because you didn't want to?"

"No, I had other matters that I was dealing with."

"Such as?"

"They don't concern any of you."

"But Kushina, you can't leave!" Mebuki screamed from her stand. "I mean, we've all been through some pretty bad things, but Konoha is your home! You fought for this village!"

"True, I did fight for this village. However, I can't bring myself to stay here."

Koharu sensed where Kushina was headed, and she didn't like it. "Is there more to what you're telling us?"

"Yes, I'm taking everything that I left here, and I do mean everything."

"Kushina," another council member addressed, "since you're technically dead on record, you are not signed to any village. We understand that the Kyuubi attack was harsh, your feelings of loss are mirrored by the village. Although we would love for you to stay with us, we won't force you against your will. Legally, you can leave if you want, but we implore you not to."

Kushina put an elbow to the table, cupping the side of her face with it. She was mindful not to shake Mito too much.

"I'm glad you pointed out those things, because I'm taking every one of my husband's possessions with me."

The silence that greeted her announcement was deafening.

Sarutobi recovered quickly. "But Kushina, Minato was born in Konoha, and died fighting for Konoha."

"Yes," another member cut in, "If you want money, we will be more than welcoming to give you a suitable amount, but you cannot take the Yondaime's legacy away from this village. Things that belong to the Hokage belong to Konoha!"

"You're wrong. As his wife, I am obligated by right to take whatever I please from my late husband."

"The scrolls, journals and money?!" a member screamed in outrage, "not to mention important documents that has helped Konoha thrive?!"

"Every last one of them."

"You can't do this!" Tsume barked. "Future generations use the past Hokage's experience and teachings to better themselves and this village. Information such as import and export of goods, marketing maintenance, and currency distribution, are all documented by past Hokage."

"Then use their information."

"It is impossible!" Tsume argued. "Their methods are outdated! Trade between villages has changed dramatically since the first, second and third Hokage!"

"She is right, Kushina," Sarutobi said. "I run my methods of trade through Minato's work. He was genius, till the very end."

Kushina rolled her eyes and fixed a glare to the members. "What you're saying doesn't make any sense. Sarutobi has already admitted to memorising what's necessary. So what's the problem?"

"You are wrong, Kushina. Unfortunately, my age has caught up to me. I use Minato's findings to run the village, but I did not memorise them. I tried, but every so often, I need to read his journals again as references..."

Kushina did not seem remotely sympathetic. "That's your problem to deal with."

"Please, Kushina, be reasonable," Homura said. "You're risking this village's very existent with what you're doing. Surely, you wouldn't want to harm these people, would you?"

"Please, save your guilty measures for someone without a backbone. This village has nothing to offer me and I will not be used as a puppet for your leisure."

Koharu ran a hand through her white hair. She was trying to keep calm, but was failing. "Why are you doing this? Do you need the knowledge of Minato for something? Do you want to learn how he operated as a leader? Or is it to be close to your late husband? I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Learn how Minato operated? I know how he operated. Everything that's in those journals and scrolls is already saved up in my head. I don't need to even read a page."

"Then why?"

"They were Minato's possessions, and so, they're mine, simple as that. I don't think I need to justify wanting his things to any of you."

Everyone was thinking along the same line: Who was this person? This wasn't the lovable, loud, idiot woman they remembered. No, this woman was heedless, objective and calculating.

Sarutobi could feel the beginning of a headache. He would have never expected something like this from Kushina, but it was happening, right in front of his eyes.

People were starting to sweat. The situation could not be any worse. Right here and now, they were at risk of losing everything.

Most of them knew that there was nothing they could do. They couldn't force Kushina to stay, because even though they could lift her death and threaten to label her a missing-nin, she did not belong to Konoha to begin with. In the end, it would be Minato's marriage to her that would ruin them.

Koharu's mind was thinking a mile a minute. The window was slowly closing for all of them. Kushina had them by the necks; all she needed to do was squeeze to kill them.

"I think that is all," Kushina said, deciding to end this now. She made to wake her child.

"Wait!" Koharu yelled. "I have an offer for you."

"There's nothing you can offer m-"

"A position as Hokage." Koharu cut off.

They were gasped all around.

"Are you mad, Koharu?!" a council member yelled. "You cannot seriously think that giving her such a post of power is the right decision in this situation!"

"Think about it," Koharu defended. "She is well aware of Minato's way of operations. She can maintain this village's well-being and the Yondaime's possession's would remain in Konoha."

Kushina fixed her gaze on Koharu. "What makes you think I want to stay here?"

"Think about it, Kushina. You want to leave because this place brings bad memories, right?"

Kushina didn't reply.

Koharu continued anyway, saying: "Why don't you stay and make better ones? You will have a stable home. You will be respected and your daughter will be assured protection from any harm. What do you think it will be like if you were not around and she was kidnapped or worse somewhere else?"

Kushina did pause in her refusal when she heard that. Koharu was right. She would have access to ANBU and her daughter would be protected all the time.

"As for education, Konoha offers the best education in all the lands. Your daughter's future would be secured here. The only thing we ask is that you look after Konoha as your late husband has."

"What makes you think I'm the right leader for Konoha? A moment ago, I was ready to leave."

"Because, if anything, you are fair, Kushina. I can see how mature you've become from the last time we met."

Other council members started to discern what Koharu was aiming for: Tie Kushina to Konoha by any means necessary. She had everything they desired. Minato's possessions and his legacy: Mito. To lose all that would truly mean Konoha's downfall.

Now, obviously, there were risks involved, such as Kushina driving Konoha to the ground. But Kushina, albeit a little different, was still Kushina.

She still cared about others, proof being how affectionate she was to her daughter. Koharu knew that Kushina would be fair as a leader. She already was aware of how things worked from witnessing Minato countless times. She was strong as well, slightly higher than their most skilled ANBU, Inu.

"But, Koharu," another member cut in, "she is not nearly as strong as Minato. The man's skill was unmatchable, and his sealing techniques could never be measured."

"Who do you think taught him sealing in the first place, idiot?!" Koharu rebuked.

That shut him up swiftly. Hell, it surprised a lot of people how much they underestimated the Uzumaki woman.

Koharu turned her gaze to the members. "Sarutobi cannot run Konoha forever. Kushina is the best candidate. She is skilled and has leadership qualities that this village needs. Her will of fire is strong and we can be assured that she will not treat her late husband's home poorly."

Members started to nod their heads, agreeing with the old lady.

"All in favour of Kushina as the new Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Every member raised their hands.

Koharu nodded, satisfied. "It is up to you, Kushina."

Kushina sat there and stared at each member in silence. She said nothing for a long while.

They were patient with her, awaiting her decision, although some failed to hide their agitation.

If she indeed decided to leave Konoha, then they would have no choice but to find a way to keep all of Minato's belongings, using any means to make sure those items never left their land. It would be desperate action, but they were prepared to fight, physically, if that was the case.

Kushina tapped her daughter on the head.

The girl opened her eyes, looking straight at stern eyes. She looked up at her mother tiredly. "Kaa-chan?"

"I accept your offer. I will be your Hokage."

Koharu struggled to keep her composure in check. She had won. Now, to cement that victory.

"As Hokage, you must swear the oath."

"I understand."

"Repeat after me: 'I, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze...'"

"I, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze..."

"'Do solemnly swear my life, my knowledge, my trust, and my protection to the fruition of Konohagakure...'"

"Do solemnly swear my life, my knowledge, my trust, and my protection to the fruition of Konohagakure..."

"'I will treat this village as my home. I will treat the villagers as my children, to look after, protect, and watch grow...'"

"I will treat this village as my home. I will treat the villagers as my children, to look after, protect, and watch grow...'"

"'I swear my loyalty to my home...'"

"I swear my loyalty to my home..."

"'As your Hokage...'"

"As your Hokage..."

Koharu smiled. She snapped her fingers and a secretary immediately appeared.

"You called, lady Koharu," the secretary bowed.

"Yes, a new Hokage has been announced. Please get all the paperwork ready."

The secretary sputtered, "A-A n-new H-Hokage?! Who?!"

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The secretary's eyes bugged out. She didn't miss what was said; at least, she was sure of it.

The first time Kushina has been seen in years, and she was already the new Hokage?

"O-Of course, right away, ma'am." The secretary blurted out, completely bewildered by what she heard. She disappeared in a plump of smoke.

Homura turned his gaze to Kushina. "All the papers are being prepared for you to sign. Your inauguration will be in two days. I hope you keep those words you said to heart, because you'll be repeating them passionately in front of the entire village."

Kushina nodded. "If that is all, then I'll take my leave."

"Of course, Kushina-sama, and congratulations! We a proud to fully welcome you back to Konoha."

Kushina allowed a small smile. "I look forward to working with all of you."

She grabbed her daughter and left the room.

A lot of people sighed in relief. It was as if that was the closest they had come to certain death.

"Meeting adjourned," Koharu murmured, her poor body struggled to cope with the copious amount of stress.

Sarutobi had promptly left after the meeting. He hurried to catch Kushina.

"Kushina!"

Kushina wasn't that far. She looked back, regarding Sarutobi. "Yes?"

He had finally remembered something important, very important.

"You're finally back, and you made quite the impact on the first day."

"It's a natural talent, I guess."

"So you will look after Konoha, huh?"

"I swore an oath. You should already know that I never go back on my word."

"That is good to hear. But I'm surprised you accepted such ludicrous offers. I didn't think the offer of Hokage would sway your refusals so easily."

Kushina turned away from him. "Guess you thought wrong."

"Yes, I did... You planned all this from the beginning, didn't you?"

Kushina still had her back to him. "Yes, it needed to be done. That is all I'm going to say on that."

Sarutobi shook his head with a chuckle. "I can't believe that you're the same Kushina."

"I'm not the same Kushina. I have a responsibility to my child as a caring mother. Looking out for her secured safety isn't uncommon for mothers."

"And your son?"

Mito latched her hands to ears and whimpered.

Kushina whirled and fixed Sarutobi with a glare.

The man froze in place, surprised with the look. He had never seen Kushina colder than that moment. Her gaze chilled his very being.

"Son? I have no son." With that, she started walking away again, much more stiff than she had been before.

Sarutobi blanched. "What do you mean? Of course you do! He's-"

"Do not bring up this subject again," she curtly added.

Then, she was gone.

Sarutobi was still rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe he had just heard those words from Kushina of all people.

He stood there, for God knew how long, shocked to the core, confused...lost.

He didn't know what to think of her words.

He didn't know what to think of her.

He stood there.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I was a little hesitant in posting this new chapter. I've never let a review(flame) have such a negative effect on me, but one of them pissed me off immensely! It was really bad, I argued with the guy and said some choice words. I understand he was angry, but he had no right to dump his past readings on my fic, especially so rudely. I won't go into it. I'm done there. That's all I'm gonna say on that.**

**Anywho... Are you confused? Are you bewildered? Did you find Kushina odd throughout the entire last chapter? Are you angry at Naruto's situation? How about Mito? What about the masked man? He kidnapped Kushina, and all of a sudden she's back? If it's yes to any of these, then yippie! That means I'm doing my job right.**

**I know how the story goes, but you still have to be patient and piece the puzzle together.**

**...although some of you have already started making weird claims.**

**PS: I fixed errors in the last page. Sorry for the mess.**

**So.. HERE IS THE UPDATE! WHOOOHHOOO!**

"I like pie." Actual words.

'I hate pink.' Thoughts.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You.

The sun rose slowly in Konoha. It painted the village in a different array of colours, creating a beautiful scenery for any villager to marvel.

Workers started filing out of their homes, eager to continue their own endeavours and earn profit. Some looked on, already familiar with the imagery the rays created. To them, it was just another day.

Kushina tossed and turned in her bed. The rays were touching her form from the window, but she tried to avoid them.

When it became fruitless, she groaned and set up.

She got out of bed, making her way to her new dresser, fitted with a large mirror and dozens of accessories.

She paused, realising she needed to take a shower first.

She went into her private bathroom. She did her morning routines: showering, brushing her teeth, and using the loo.

She got out of her bathroom. She looked at the new dresser again and approached it.

She sat on a chair next to the dresser; she looked at her mirror, sighing at what she was seeing.

"Oh God, my hair,"

She took a brush that was on the surface and proceeded to brush her locks.

She looked around, analysing how different her room looked from two days ago.

It looked brand new now, with a light shade of purple on the walls.

She sniffed, and was satisfied to smell clean air, instead of the pungent aroma of drying paint.

She had been surprised when she had come home with Mito and hundreds of workers, from furnishers, to painters, were happily walking away from it, proud of their heartfelt efforts in conditioning the Namikaze Estate.

Each had bowed to her as she passed. She knew that she was respected in Konoha, but the display of loyalty solidified the extent of what her respect and gratitude achieved.

The gates, among other things, looked pristine and refined. Everything was carved and decorated with the outmost care.

Her home looked like royalty.

She was satisfied with their efforts, but offered no thanks. She didn't know where each of them lived anyway, and she wasn't going to go looking for them.

She put the brush down, looking at her hair again - much better.

She stood up and went to her closet. She took out a bottle of lotion and lathered her body. Once she was done, she took out a white kimono. It was decorated with fine red lines by the sleeves and bottom. It was designed to enclose her chest area and retain her modesty. A red sash would complete the set.

These were the clothes given to her by the council, a sign of her loyalty to them.

She mentally scoffed; if they only knew.

As soon as she was done putting her clothes on, she left her room and made her way down a few stairs.

"Mito?" She called.

"...Yes, Kaa-chan?" The voice echoed.

Okay, if Kushina guessed right then her daughter was still changing.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"I'm almost done. I'm just getting this sash thingy on."

"Do you want me to come help you?"

"N-No! It's okay."

"What's the matter, embarrassed by your Kaa-chan babying you?"

"... N-No?"

Kushina stifled a laugh, "You're not a good liar, sweetie. Come down when you're done. I'll make breakfast."

"W-Wait, I can help!"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "You don't have to help with every single thing. I'm your Kaa-chan; let me do my job."

"Okay, okay."

Kushina nodded to herself and went into the kitchen.

Breakfast had been quick to make. They were really running out of time, so to her shame, Kushina made ramen.

Well, she guessed made wouldn't be the right word for instant ramen.

"Okay, Kaa-chan, I'm ready!" Mito exclaimed, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kushina looked at her daughter and laughed.

Mito pouted. "What's so funny?!"

Kushina struggled to stop. "I really should have helped you with that."

Mito looked a mess. The sash was tied incorrectly and her kimono was too loose. She looked like she had just woken up.

The little girl folded her arms. "It was my first time, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina smiled softly. "I know, and I'm proud that you tried."

Mito smiled. "Thank you, Kaa-chan."

Kushina went to her daughter. She fixed her kimono and expertly tied together her sash. After she was done, she rubbed her Mito's head affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's you and me against the world, little one. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"As long as I have you, Kaa-chan, I know I can."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's eat breakfast."

They sat at their dining table. Mito looked in awe at all the cutlery.

"That's a lot of spoons," Mito said.

"Yeah, I'll need to teach you proper etiquette soon. So I put them out for tonight."

"Etiquette?" Mito asked.

Kushina smiled at her. "I'll tell you about it tonight."

"Okay," Mito said, then she noticed the food. She levelled a look at her mom.

Kushina smiled sheepishly. "We need to hurry, sweetie. Today's the today."

"Okay, but next time, Kaa-chan, please let me help you with the food."

"No problem. Now, let's eat up."

They ate breakfast together in comfortable silence.

Konoha was buzzing with excitement. Lamps of disparate colours embellished the streets. Stands of foods and games were slowly being lined up.

Today was a day of rejoice, and the villagers were planning on it. This day would be dedicated to their new Hokage and they would celebrate immodaretly.

Preparations were under way. People advertised the inauguration gleefully, highlighting the wonderful day's events; water balloon fighting, knocking objects for prizes, and much more. Some obviously knew that they would get drunk with all the festivities.

Before any of the fun could commence, they needed the new Hokage to be crowned first. So they all gathered at the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi, Koharu and Homura were situated at the top. They had everything prepared. Sarutobi held his hat in his hands, awaiting to hand his former title to Minato's wife.

He reflected back on the conversation he had with Kushina. He was shocked with her attitude concerning her son. She refused to even acknowledge she had one, and that was so confusing to the third Hokage.

For one, Kushina had always been fiercely protective to the things she held dear to her. She had no life when she came to Konoha, losing her family, being a Jinchuuriki, and surrounded by strangers. But once Minato came along, her life changed for the better and she came to love him and this place.

She always proclaimed how family was important. She told Sarutobi specifically that if she ever had children, then she would do anything to make sure that they were safe.

So what happened? What was with the cold attitude? Was he the only one that found her behaviour odd? Were these people really that blind?

And Naruto, the poor boy. Sarutobi knew the child had it hard. He was no fool. He was well aware of how the village treated Naruto. But so far, at least, it was okay. The child was adopted by a nice woman. Sarutobi could sigh in relief at that.

He looked on, troubled. Although Naruto was safe for now, he really needed to be aware of who his mother was, but that was the problem.

"Are you sad about losing your position, Sarutobi?" Homura questioned, misunderstanding the man's distress.

"No, I am glad that I can pass on the title of Hokage..."

"But?" Koharu inquired, raising an eyebrow at Sarutobi's pause.

"Are we really sure about this? Kushina is capable, of course, but is this really the right decision?"

"It is the right decision," Koharu put in, narrowing her eyes at him. "It was a unanimous vote, with yours among ours."

Sarutobi grimaced.

"Relax, Sarutobi," Homura said gently. "I cannot think of a better leader than the wife of our late Hokage."

Sarutobi didn't reply. It seemed that he was on his own. They had made up their minds a long time ago.

"There she comes," Homura announced.

All elders looked down, noticing the crowd clearing a path for two figures.

Kushina walked at her leisure. She stared straight ahead, giving nobody else a glance. She watched as the crowd cleared a path for her. Well, she was sure they would; she would soon be their new Hokage.

Mito walked next to her, holding her hand throughout the journey.

Everyone was silent as they watched them pass. They would cheer, but not now.

Hidden behind a wall, Naruto watched the scene curiously.

It was that woman again.

She was what the crowd was fussing over? She was going to be their new Hokage? Was that why she came to Konoha? Who was she?

Naruto didn't understood what unknown force drew him towards the woman. It was a feeling of familiarity, but he was certain that he had never seen the woman before.

What was so interesting about her? What made him so keen to look at her? She wasn't special. She was just like all of them, a liar, someone who he could never trust. To him, she was just like any other villager.

His stare turned cold.

When Kushina made it to the top of the Tower, she was greeted with the former Konoha squad.

"Welcome, Kushina," Homura bowed.

Kushina nodded to them all.

They began the process. It had been rehearsed prior to D-day. And now, everything was running smoothly.

Koharu spoke to Konoha. She made a point to highlight the past Hokage of the village. She spoke of their bravery, their knowledge, their dedication and most importantly, their will of fire.

She praised their past efforts in shaping Konoha to what it currently was. She pointed out the history of the first Hokage, and then moved on to the next - until she came to Minato.

Sad faces greeted her words. The fourth Hokage met an early demise. He didn't live on to prosper all the fruits of his labour, and a happy life was stolen from him. It was a heavy loss for Konoha.

Then, she focused on Sarutobi again. It was brief.

She turned to Kushina, giving her a nod of content, and then turned back to the village.

She started talking about the Uzumaki woman, highlighting key points for Konoha to know: her past as a refugee, her marriage to Minato, her duties to the village, and her sacrifice in the Kyuubi attack. All her efforts earned shouts of praise from the village.

Kushina's eyes flashed in fury, but it was too fast for anyone to notice, and it was gone.

Homura put his hands up in the air to silence the noisy village.

They stilled, waiting.

He turned his gaze to Kushina.

"It is time."

Kushina nodded and approached Sarutobi.

The man held an even stare, but she could see the confusion in it. She could see the inner turmoil playing out in the man's visage.

Whatever was wrong with him was not her problem.

"Hello, Kushina," Sarutobi greeted.

"Sarutobi," Kushina acknowledged.

"Before I bestow to you this hat, I need you to recite the oath with Koharu."

Kushina nodded, turning her attention to said woman.

Koharu smiled while saying: "Repeat after me... 'I, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze'"

"I, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze..."

They continued the oath like before.

The villagers watched in rapt interest as the inauguration drew to a close.

"…'As your Hokage.'"

"As your Hokage."

Koharu allowed a tired grin and turned to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi's mouth thinned, but he approached Kushina nonetheless.

"By the power bestowed on me -" he placed the hat above the redhead's head -"I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, name you, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, my successor."

He placed the hat on Kushina.

The crowd erupted into frenzy, screaming and shouting in happiness.

Kushina walked to the front of the Hokage Tower's roof and addressed the people of Konoha. "Thank you for your acceptance. I swear to you all, I will strive to maintain and strengthen Konoha, so future generations can take pride in this village! Our will of fire will remain strong for as long as I stand!"

The crowd cheered again, louder, and more vocally than before.

Koharu stood next to Kushina and addressed the mob. "I give you all, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, fifth Hogake of Konohagakure!"

.

.

The celebrations started in the afternoon. Carnival games were on display and everyone was involved.

The streets were filled with dancing civilians. Even shinobi that would usually be on duty, allowed themselves time to unwind and join the mass.

Some civilians drank saki to their heart's content, some already walking sluggishly, suffering from the after effects of too much alcohol.

Music was played all around the village, some good, others horrible, but people couldn't care less.

It soon turned dark in Konoha, but people continued to revel, undeterred by time.

The streetlights illuminated the entire village, providing vibrant colours.

Kushina sat on a special table, which was made exclusively for members of the council.

She watched kids run around gleefully; she watched couples playing the many games on offer; she watched hammered civilians pass out a few feet from her. She watched all these things, dispassionately.

"It is not to your liking, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked from his seat.

"Hmm? No, I have a lot on my mind - that's all."

"Well, you don't need to *hick* worry about anything now. Celebrate..."

Kushina looked to the person that spoke, Shikaku.

He had a blush on his face, and it seemed like he was having trouble concentrating with the way he swayed back and forth in his seat. He was drunk.

Kushina mentally shook her head. What a world.

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Kushina looked to who called her. It was man, one eye covered in bandages and using a cane to support his frame. He looked shady, dodgy. He walked to the council table, undaunted.

Kushina felt a tug in her mind, warning not to do anything rash. She frowned at him.

"Please return to your civilian celebration. This table is strictly for council members only."

The man froze mid-stride. He looked at her, bewildered.

"... I am a council member."

Kushina frowned further, she had not been expecting that. She didn't notice him in the last meeting.

"Now, Kushina, don't tell me you don't remember me, Danzo."

"... Of course I remember you."

Danzo stared at her for a long time, analysing her body language. Something wasn't right with her, he could tell, but continued the farce, plastering a grin that didn't suit his face.

"That's good to know. Please excuse me while I take my seat on the other side."

Kushina nodded, but she didn't say anything else. In fact, if Danzo had looked more closely, he would have seen her apprehension to speak further.

Kushina looked around, and mentally sighed in relief when she noticed nobody was paying attention to her. That had been too close for comfort.

"Kaa-chan?"

Kushina looked to her side. Mito was in a seat directly next to her. Normally, it would not be allowed, but she was Hokage now, and things were different.

"Yes, Mito-chan?"

"Where is Sarutobi-jiji?"

"He said he needed to rest. He's at his home."

"Oh... I hope he's okay."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, little one."

"I can't help it!" Mito protested.

Kushina shook her head. "You're just too ni-"

"Get away from here, demon!"

Kushina's head whipped to the voice. It was a man. He had in his one hand an empty saki bottle. He was looming over a child. At least, that's what Kushina could tell.

She squinted her eyes to focus, and they widened.

The boy's head was bowed, blonde hair covering his eyes. His dry lips were partially parted. He just stood still.

"You think you can dig in my bins and get away with it?!" The drunken man slurred.

Naruto didn't move. He knew if he did, the man could give chase. In doing so, the man could discover where he lived. No, he couldn't move. He couldn't let them take away his necessities. He needed to wait.

"Did you not hear me, you piece of shit?!" The man demanded.

Naruto's heart was beating erratically. This was for the best. He had dealt with drunkards before. It was best to do nothing, to wait for the opportune moment.

He felt like kicking himself from getting caught, but he had been curious about the celebration.

A moment ago, he had been sleeping in his box, then he heard music.

He woke to lights and laughter. He was surprised that people were taking this whole Hokage thing so seriously. It seemed like they were a lot of things going on, and he had been inquisitive to know more.

At first, he snuck where he could, trying to see what activities were held. He saw many things, but one stood out.

Toys, the vendors were literally giving them to every child in the village. He saw stand owners calling kids over and handing them dolls, balls, action figures, masks and paddles.

He always wanted a ball, and those masks looked so beautiful and enticing. He never felt them before; he never knew their texture, how smooth they were, the secrets behind putting them on. His seven-year-old mind couldn't help itself. He wanted a mask, terribly.

So he snuck around some more, hiding in places he was sure people wouldn't catch him, until he saw his prize in plain view.

There were masks thrown away. They were in bins, but were pretty close to the festival. He tried to dissuade himself from going further; his survival instincts kept screaming at him to run away, hide in his home and wait for another day, but...

He just couldn't help himself.

He dashed to the bins, both in desperation and trepidation. He had to take a mask and then run. That was the plan, but he had gotten caught in his haste.

"I'm talking to you, demon!" The man bellowed, raising his bottle in the air.

Naruto closed his eyes. He hated this. He hated how powerless he felt against all of them. He hated how he still thought of her, the woman that took his heart and tore it apart without mercy. He hated how these moments made him want to run to her, to beg her to take him back, to tell her that he'll be good as long she loved him.

He stood there, waiting for the strike to his head. He could already taste the blood and his body shook.

The man brought his arm down, aiming squarely for the child's cranium. His movements were swift and his intentions were clear. He wanted to hurt the child as much as he could.

Clap!

Naruto heard the sound. He winced, expecting to feel pain at any moment, but he felt nothing. He waited and continued to feel no pain.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, eyes widening in disbelief.

The redheaded woman was standing over him, one hand latching to his attacker's wrist. She held him in place, looking at him emotionlessly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned tersely.

The man blinked a few times and sputtered. "K-Kushina-sama, please let me deal with this demon!"

Kushina levelled a glare at the man, which shut him up.

"Walk away," she said warningly.

The man stared at her in surprise, but nodded in respect and started walking elsewhere.

Kushina looked around her. She was surprised to notice that no one seemed to care about the scene. In fact, they acted ignorant of it. The only people that had their attention on her were the council and her daughter.

She looked at the council members. Some stared guiltily, others glared at the blonde boy. She really didn't know what to make of it all.

She turned to the boy. He was still rooted to the spot. She noticed that he was shaking. It was evidently fear that took over him.

"Child," she addressed monotonically, "are you alright?"

Naruto didn't say a thing. It had gotten worse. This new Hokage was involved now. She couldn't be trusted. She wanted to hurt him.

He shook his head furiously, realising that he had to get out of this place.

He turned around and broke into a sprint, running as fast as his legs could carry.

Kushina stared in shock as the blonde ran away from her. Her arm had been raised to reach him, but froze in the air.

She watched on as the party continued, staring in disarray.

.

.

Kushina and her daughter had decided to excuse themselves from the celebration. Hordes of people cheered at her yet again as she left them to their own devices.

She knew they wouldn't stop the party just because she left, but she had lost her appetite for it all.

They were back in the Namikaze Estate. She was currently tucking Mito into bed.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Why did that man try to hurt that boy? Did he do something bad?"

Kushina looked at her daughter. The little girl was cluttered and worried. Kushina could understand. She felt the same way, to some extent.

"I'm not sure, Mito-chan, but I'll get to the bottom of it, okay?"

Mito still looked distressed. "That big man was a meanie, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, it sure seemed that way."

Mito's frown deepened. "That's not fair. I hope that boy is okay."

"..."

Kushina didn't reply. She had seen that child before, digging through rubbish bins. She was familiar with what that situation implied.

The child was homeless.

"Get some sleep, sweetie. We'll talk in the morning."

Mito yawned, "Okay, Kaa-chan."

Kushina turned off the lights and left the girl's room.

She went into her own, going straight to bed and covering herself with a blanket. The weather had suddenly grown colder. She had felt the temperature drop when she was walking with Mito to their home.

Her mind strayed to the boy again. If she had to be honest with herself, she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something to the blonde. She couldn't tell what it was, but every single time she saw him, it felt like she was under a spell.

He fascinated her; he plagued her mind constantly. Kushina couldn't fathom the reason to these emotions.

When she had seen that man raise his bottle to strike the blonde, she wanted nothing more than to rip out the drunkards arms. Admittedly, she wanted to beat the man.

But why? Why did she feel like that? It wasn't as if she gave anyone in this village her time of day. But the boy, what was it about him?

She took a breath, calming her troubled mind. Now wasn't the time to think such thoughts. She needed sleep. She would deal with everything the next day.

Mito tossed and turned in her bed. She soon sighed in frustration and tore the blankets from her body, before swiftly putting them on her again.

It was so cold!

How could weather change so fast? This place wasn't what she was used to.

She could still hear the soft melody of music in the distance. The village was still into their celebrations, and it didn't seem like the weather affected them at all.

She thought about many things: her life, her experiences, and her journey with her Kaa-chan.

The blonde.

The boy. She had stared on in horror as the horrible man screamed at the boy, calling him terrible names. She had seen ground-ups to some terrible things before, but she could not stop becoming immensely upset with that particular man.

The boy didn't deserve that. He didn't even look like he was doing anything wrong. That thought made her even more upset.

She wanted to help him, but she had been afraid to move, afraid of doing something wrong, but luckily, her Kaa-chan acted out.

She had seen homeless children before, and the boy fit the bill. She couldn't help her eyes from saddening. It was these moments that she hated luxury.

She always felt guilty for having a better lifestyle, so she never asked for accessories, she never nagged her mother about stuff she wanted. She never acted spoiled. It would be like rubbing salt into fresh wounds if she did that.

She stared at her ceiling, her arms and legs outstretched, lost in thought. So much had happened, and so many things were still left unchecked.

She lay still, hearing something. It sounded like rustling, with an occasional clink and clank. She had a room that was closest to the gate. Her mother slept a room away.

She honed her senses, trying to figure out if there were intruders in the house, but finally comprehended that the sound was coming from outside her home.

Was someone out there just by their house? Was it villagers still celebrating?

She got out of bed and went to her window. She peaked through, what she saw surprised her greatly.

It was dark, but she could see a figure by the front gate, more specifically, at the rubbish bins that she and her Kaa-chan used.

She squint her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but when she saw a glimpse of yellow hair, she gasped.

It was the boy!

She watched on, the darkness making things timorously difficult to see. What was he doing? She knew he was homeless, but what could he possibly need that they threw away?

She saw him shivering, and she finally understood. The weather, it was affecting him too.

Judging by what the boy was wearing, Mito could only guess how freezing he must have been.

He took out some curtains. She saw him wrap the fabric around him and was certain he was looking for warmth. But curtains wouldn't do for anyone.

She ran to her closet, she took out the largest blanket she could find.

Now, she had to do this carefully. She didn't want to wake her mother - Kaa-chan would worry too much, so she snuck carefully out of her room, making sure to pass her mother's room silently.

Once she was sure it was safe, she hurried down the stairs, opened her front door, and was immediately assaulted by the biting cold.

She looked at her clothes and realised, to her dismay, she had little to protect herself from the freezing temperatures.

Her body shook violently. She folded her hands around her body and grit her teeth. She looked at the blanket, it would provide her warmth, but no, it wasn't for her.

Her teeth started chattering; she could see her own breath expelling alarmingly from her mouth. She didn't care. Her face was fixed in determination.

She quickly walked to her gate. She analysed the spaces in-between bars. The blanket would fit. If not, then she would force through.

She wouldn't dare open the gate itself. Kaa-chan had warned her to keep it closed until she said otherwise. She would at least heed that warning.

Once she was close enough to the bars, she softly called out, trying to still her shaking form, "E-Excuse m-me."

Naruto's head turned sharply to the voice. He gasped, afraid that he had been caught.

He hadn't planned on going out from his shelter, but the weather had been too cold for even newspapers to protect him.

He walked around in desperation, looking for anything that could provide him warmth.

People were all around. No place was safe for him. He ended up wondering to the Namikaze Estate, but he hadn't known the owners of the place.

The house looked empty. The lights were off and no one seemed to be home. He took the opportunity to look in bins nearby. He needed anything that provided warmth. After that, he would leave this place in peace.

It wasn't as if he was a bad person. Stealing was a necessity that he needed to employ regularly in order to live. He used to feel guilty for it, but then, he felt justified.

Now he was caught, and not just by anyone, but the Hokage's daughter.

This was ten times worse than stealing from any villager. The Hokage was respected by everyone, and if villagers were to find out about his actions, they would no doubt behead him on the spot.

What about the Hokage herself? She would be furious if she found someone nosing about around her house. He hadn't known that it was her house, and that might have cost him his life.

He never took his eyes off of the girl. Even if they were separated by a fence, she might still do something to harm him.

He did notice that she was shaking a lot, no doubt in anger.

He needed to get out of here. He needed-

"H-Here."

His thought process froze. The girl's hands were outstretched, as if offering him what she held - a blanket.

He focused on her more. She looked...cold? Was that why she was shaking? But why would she be cold? She had a blanket in her hands.

Mito felt her legs trembling as well. She grimaced, the cold affecting her badly. If she continued to stay out of the house, she would get sick, and Kaa-chan would be upset.

"P-Please take it," she breathed haggardly, looking nervously to her home and then back. "I-I saw you looking for something to keep yourself warm. I-I got the biggest one I could find."

But Naruto didn't take it. He stared at her, shocked and still fearful. He couldn't do it. She was planning something. He couldn't trust her. Taking that blanket from her could get him killed.

Mito looked at him, confused. She didn't understand why he wasn't taking the blanket from her. He seemed hesitant to approach her. She tried to sooth his unease by trying to smile, but the cold couldn't allow her visage to seem genuine.

"D-Don't be afraid. I-I won't hurt you."

'She is lying to you!' his mind yelled. She could not be trusted. She would hurt him in a heartbeat, he was sure of it.

He stared at her coldly. She will not trick him. Kaa-san tricked him, and broke him. She will not break him like Kaa-san.

He took a step back.

Mito noticed his apprehension immediately. He was ready to run, but she couldn't let him go without knowing he wouldn't be cold. She had been worried about him. She had to help him anyway she could.

"W-Wai-"

It was too late, however; he ran away from her, the darkness providing plenty of cover. He soon disappeared.

Mito looked down. She felt her heart lurch. He ran away from her. She was just trying to help.

She was reminded of the cold again, it bit harshly into her soft skin. She bit her lip, looking at where the boy had run to. She couldn't see him anymore.

She sighed dejectedly, making her way inside in sadness.

Kushina continued to peer from her vantage point. She had watched the entire interaction between her daughter and the boy.

She had seen behaviour like that before.

Distrust, it was a common feeling for those who had experienced betrayal, backstabbing.

The kid must have been through a lot. If she had been in his shoes, she would have accepted Mito's offer. But she wasn't him; she didn't know exactly what he had been through.

But she would find out.

.

.

Naruto groaned when he felt the morning sun penetrate his box home. The night cold was still lingering in his mind. It was the coldest night of sleep he ever had.

He groggily opened his eyes, sleepily making his way out of his make-shift shelter. He looked around.

No one was nearby.

He couldn't help but be jumpy. He had been discovered not once, but twice. It was worse with the second; he had been afraid that he would wake up and find the Hokage demanding why he trespassed on her home, before she killed him, of course.

Yesterday was horrible. The sting of hurt turned into a stab at the thought.

It was the first time he had heard anyone openly call him a demon.

He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he could care less. They hated him, they truly hated his guts. He had always known in the back of his mind, but to actually view the animosity for what it was made him feel sick.

He didn't feel like doing anything today. His stomach grumbled, forcing him to flinch. He was hungry again, but he had run out of food, and he didn't feel like going out and looking for more.

He was depressed.

What was the point of living here? He had tried to run away from the village, but ANBU would always stop him, forcing him back to his predicament.

He looked at his box home. It wouldn't be holding up soon. The cardboard looked like it could fall apart at any moment. Great, he had no other choice but to look for a new one.

His face dropped. He didn't care anymore. If he died from starvation or something else, maybe the next life would be better.

He made his way to his home again, planning on spending the rest of the day in slumber.

"So this is where you live."

Naruto's heart stopped. He could try to convince himself that he was hearing things, but the voice was too close for comfort, and it sounded too real to ignore.

He looked behind him, and saw the fifth Hokage, standing casually a few feet away from him. Her arms were folded together; she stared at him evenly, not giving away her emotions.

Naruto yelped in surprise, scrambling to the dead-end of the back alley. His eyes bulged.

He had been worried that one day this day would come. He didn't plan on alternative action if the moment ever happened. He felt like an animal, trapped, on the brink of being slaughtered.

Kushina analysed the child's behaviour carefully. It was the same as before: fear. His eyes kept darting around, obviously looking for any means of escape.

He looked pitiful.

"I have to admit," Kushina started, staring at every twitch he made, trying to notice any signs that he would bolt, "you're very hard to find. I spent the better half of the morning looking for you."

No, she had been looking for him? She had actually hunted him down. Naruto wanted to cry. He knew it. That girl must have told her of what he did. She must have told her that he had tried to hurt her too - he had seen people making those excuses before. Now, here he was, at the mercy of the village leader he had yet to know.

Oh God, he knew she was going to kill him.

Kushina turned her eyes from him, eyeing the box that she was sure acted as his home.

"My guess is that that's your home?" Kushina observed.

Naruto mirrored her gesture. So she wanted to take that from him. Let her have it; he would find another soon enough.

Kushina looked at him again. She stared at his form, taking note of his filthy clothing.

"... Come with me," Kushina said, walking to the blonde.

Naruto pushed his back against the wall when he noticed Kushina's advancement. He put his hands in the air to shield himself from a beating. He could never hope to fight back. She was Hokage, which meant she was more powerful than he could ever be.

She grabbed one of his arms, hauling Naruto to his feet.

Naruto whimpered in terror, shocked that this was really happening to him. He tried to pull away from the hand holding him, but Kushina squeezed more firmly. Shaky azure irises stared at the Hokage, dreading the worst.

Kushina looked at the child indifferently. He must have thought the worst of her. It was okay, she really wasn't focused on what he thought of her.

She started walking away from the alley, dragging Naruto with her.

Naruto had to tell himself repeatedly not to hurt her. Hurting the village's leader could pose for something worse than death. He couldn't do that to himself; he had been through enough already.

He didn't put up a fight, letting her drag him away from his home. He could only hope that fate would smile on him, just this once.

Kushina dragged the reluctant child through the streets of Konoha. A lot of civilians stared at her, most of them were surprised to see their Hokage holding the demon brat, but she didn't look like she cared, so they didn't bother voice their thoughts.

Naruto bowed his head. He didn't want to look into the malicious eyes of the civilians. He knew they would be smiling at his misfortune. He knew they would be snickering at him as he was dragged to his destination...his punishment.

Kushina stopped walking when she spotted what she had been searching for. She turned towards a new direction and started strutting again.

Naruto followed her, he could do little else. He just wanted to get it over with.

He felt Kushina stop again.

"Sit down, boy."

Naruto looked up. He saw Kushina seated on a chair and still holding his arm. Food assaulted his senses from all around him. He finally noticed where he was.

A restaurant, but not just any restaurant: Ichiraku's.

He had passed the place many days on end, smelling the wonderful aroma of different cuisines and hearing joyous laughter. It was a vicinity he never dreamed of ever stepping a foot in.

But he was here.

"Sit down," Kushina repeated, more impatient.

Naruto gulped and did as told.

Kushina smiled at him. "Good."

"Welcome to Ichiraku's! What can I get ya?"

Kushina looked at the young girl that addressed her. The girl stared back at her then she turned her gaze on the boy. Kushina saw the girl's eyes turn to pity.

So, she wasn't the only sane person around here.

"I'd like miso soup please," she took a glance at Naruto, "bring him ramen."

"You got it, Hokage-sama!"

Their food soon arrived.

"Go ahead and eat it all," Kushina said.

She started tasting her soup. She looked at Naruto and paused.

He was just staring at the food. He looked like he was in a trance.

Poison, poison, poison, poison, the mantra ran through his mind. He looked at the food in absolute horror. So the Hokage wanted to kill him by those means, just like Kaa-san.

At first, Kushina didn't understand why Naruto feared the food. Suddenly, she blinked in surprise, realising her stupidity.

"You think it's poisoned?" she queried.

Naruto didn't say a thing.

That was all the answer she needed. She grabbed the ramen bowl and brought it closer to herself.

Naruto looked at her. He was finding anything the woman did more and more alarming.

"It's not poisoned, child," Kushina gently said. She took her own chopsticks and took a few strands of noodles into her mouth. She ate it delicately, being mindful to make sure that Naruto was watching her. She swallowed it down and opened her mouth for him to see.

"See?" She said, smiling softly. "This food isn't poisoned. I don't think I can be qualified as Hokage if I started killing civilians."

Naruto stared at her. He was shocked that she had taken and tasted the food she had offered to him; he was even more shocked that it wasn't poisoned, she proved it. Even so, he never let his guard down, but his stomach had its disagreement. It grumbled, voicing it's needs for everyone to hear.

Kushina fixed him with a knowing look. "You're hungry, so eat."

She gave him the food again and Naruto stared at it. His mouth watered. He needed to eat something. He cursed himself for his weakness, but the overwhelming smell was just too tempting to ignore.

He dug into his meal, using his hands to grab the noodles and shove them into his mouth.

Kushina's eyes widened at the child's mannerism. He didn't even grab the chopsticks offered; he just ate like an animal.

She decided to let it go, allow him the time to indulge himself. He had been through a lot.

Naruto finished his food and burped. His belly never felt so full and his taste buds never felt so satisfied. He looked around.

Every person in the restaurant stared at him in surprise, even the cooks. He thought they were shocked that the demon brat was in such an establishment, but realised that he might have went overboard with how he ate the food.

"Well, you sure have a healthy appetite," Kushina cut through the silence. "Would you like another helping?"

Naruto frown at her.

Upon noticing his confusion, Kushina clarified, "Would you like more?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't know if he should even depend on this woman, but his eyes gave him away.

Kushina saw the look and turned to the waitress. "Give him another bowl please, uhh...?"

"Ayame, Hokage-sama."

"Ayame, please give the child another bowl."

"Yes, ma'am."

The second bowl swiftly came.

"Go on, little one, eat up," Kushina coaxed, continuing to eat her own bowl of miso.

Naruto paused and stared at the food again. He didn't move, never made an attempt to eat it.

Kushina rolled her eyes. The child obviously had major trust issues.

She took the bowl, took a morsel of noodles and ate them. She swallowed and opened her mouth again.

"No poison," she promised.

Naruto happily accepted the meal after that.

Kushina watched him eat in rapt interest. She would need to do a thorough investigation on the child. This whole poison thing was alarming in itself. Sarutobi would be just the right person to start.

She cleared her throat. "I want to make one thing clear."

Naruto turned his gaze to her, but continued eating.

"My daughter, Mito, meant you no harm."

She saw him freeze on the spot and continued: "She's very caring towards people, even if they are strangers. She's far too innocent for her own good. She's a good girl and would never harm anyone."

She looked Naruto in the eye. "She was worried about you."

'Don't listen, it's lies. That's how they get you. They lower your guard and wait until you're defenceless. Then, they hurt you.'

Naruto looked away from the redhead. He ate his food much more slowly than before. His face looked troubled, uncertain.

Kushina understood his reluctance to accept anything she said without definite proof. Trust was difficult to earn sometimes, especially to those who had their trust shoved back at them with betrayal.

"It's alright, you don't have to think too much. I just wanted you to know my daughter's intentions. Please, eat to your heart's content."

Naruto had never eaten so much in his entire life. He couldn't remember the last time he had food of such quality and quantity. By the time he was done, stacks of plates stood tall on the counter.

"If I knew how much you were going to eat, I would have been a little more careful with your quantity... But it's fine." Kushina said.

She took out money from her purse and paid for the food.

She stood up and looked at the boy again. "Come."

Naruto hesitated. She wasn't holding him this time. He could escape. He looked around and noticed that people were ignoring his very existence. He expected to see angry faces, but why weren't they angry?

Because of the Hokage.

He shook his hand. Where did that thought come from? It didn't matter. This was is open-

Kushina grabbed his hand. She saw him planning, it was written all over his face. She didn't need him running away.

"Come on," She ordered, dragging the boy with her.

Naruto was on the streets again, this time he noticed the stairs. Most people stared at him scornfully, others were smiling at him, but it wasn't friendly.

His head dropped. He knew it. The Hokage was planning on killing him. She was just waiting for the right moment.

He walked on numbly, his mind absent to all that was around him. By the time Kushina stopped, he had to hastily stop himself before he bumped into her.

He looked up, expecting an execution ready for him, but that wasn't the case.

He was at the park. Families were currently either lounging around or playing together.

Naruto frowned. What on Earth was going on?

Kushina led the blonde to a bench. She took a sit, and motioned for the boy to do the same.

Naruto did, apprehensive to what the redheaded Hokage was planning. This didn't seem normal. She shouldn't be treating him this way unless there was something in it for her. He didn't know what to think.

Kushina closed her eyes and took in the fresh breeze. The weather was wonderful. There were no clouds in site.

Naruto looked down, feeling awkward and lost with the situation. This woman's actions made no sense. Why was she doing this to him? Was it to mess his already tortured mind? Did she get a kick in seeing him like this?

Kushina opened her eyes and spoke, "Listen, I don't know what you've been through. I can tell that it's a lot and it's none of my business, but I hope you remember that I'm your Hokage."

Naruto just stared at her.

Kushina was nonplussed. "I swore an oath to look after this place and everyone in it; you're part of that everyone."

"..."

"It's okay if you don't trust me. Hell, I'm fine with it, but just know this, just like my daughter, I mean you no harm."

She didn't know why she was saying these things. The villagers didn't have an effect on her like this one boy she was talking. She didn't know what compelled her to act they she was towards him. It was confusing to her. These feelings she was experiencing, they didn't make any sense to her.

She looked at Naruto, and noticed that his eyes were drawn somewhere. She followed his gaze and saw an ice cream cart - it clicked.

"You want ice cream?" Kushina asked, keeping her gaze on the cart.

She stood up, and started walking.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Naruto watch her leave him. This was his chance. He could finally make a run for it.

His body refused to move. He tried to will it, but it didn't budge. Even when his mind screamed the command, his body had a mind of its own. He couldn't understand why his body wouldn't listen to him, why his senses weren't warning him of usual danger.

"Here," Kushina said, hand outstretched with and ice cream cone. "I didn't know what flavour you wanted, so I kind of went in blind."

Naruto looked at the ice cream, and then the Hokage, and then the cone again.

"Oh, I forgot," Kushina took the cone and licked it, "no poison.

She handed the ice cream to him and took a seat again.

He ate in silence, neither saying anything.

Kushina could tell that the child still didn't trust her, but that was fine with her. It will be handled soon enough.

She stood up. "I have duties to attend to. Don't worry about paying me anything."

She started walking away, then her eyes widened.

She looked back, noticing the boy's attention was still on her. He was very attentive, she had to admit.

"What's your name?"

Naruto eyes grew at the question. Is that the reason she took him around and gave him food, to get a name out of him? His poor seven-year-old mind couldn't get it. His name meant nothing. Why was she so interested in it?

A part of him was nervous in giving the woman anything. Another part of him felt it needed to be done. He felt like he owed her. He didn't like that feeling.

"...Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina looked to the sky, processing the name. "Well, I have to admit, that's the first time I've ever heard anyone named Naruto. We share the same last name too. Who knows, maybe we're related?"

Naruto gaped at the woman. That was not the reply he was expecting.

Kushina shook her head and smiled. "Perhaps I'm just jumping the gun there. Well, Naruto, I want you to meet me at my home tomorrow. I have news for you," she said, walking away for the second time.

Naruto watched the woman leave, even more bewildered than he had ever been. He looked at his ice cream cone. He was so confused.

She wanted to see him tomorrow? Why was that? Was she planning something?

'She's suckering you, don't fall for it. It will be like Kaa-san if you do.'

Naruto scowled. No, he will not be suckered. He will not be used.

He dropped the ice cream cone on the ground and stood up.

He headed 'home'. He needed to relocate, find a place where no one could possibly discover him.

Kushina arrived at the Namikaze Estate. It was late at night, and she felt exhausted. Hokage paperwork was no joke.

"Hey, Kaa-chan? How was your day?" Mito questioned brightly, sitting in the lounge and watching television.

"It was fine, sweetie. How about you? I hope you're not mad at me for keeping you indoors."

"It's okay, I'm not sure I want to go outside yet..."

"Don't act that way. You need to make friends soon."

Mito pouted, "I don't need friends."

"Sure," Kushina said, rolling her eyes.

"Are we going to cook together now?"

Kushina nodded happily. "Yeah, let's make dinner."

"Yay, I get to help!"

Kushina went into the kitchen, followed by an enthusiastic Mito.

The mother took out vegetables and pieces of chicken. She took out rice balls from the refrigerator.

"No, Kaa-chan!" Mito protested. "Let's make our own rice balls!"

Kushina looked at Mito.

"Sweetie, we-"

Ping! Ping!

"Oh, that's the bell. Someone must be at the gate. Wait a moment, Mito."

Kushina went outside and approached the gate. She was surprised that someone actually came to her house. Who would be here this late?

"Good evening, Hokage-sama. You have mail," a man bowed. Luckily for the mother, he was on the other side of the gate.

Kushina nodded her thanks and took the envelop from the man.

She went back into her home, tearing the envelop open and taking out a letter.

Her eyes looked at the content. She read every detail.

"Mito, do you know where a quill is?"

"It should be by the dining table, Kaa-chan."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Kushina found the quill. She dipped it in ink and wrote on the same letter she had received. She put the letter in a new envelop

She went back outside, noticing the man was still in the process of putting mail in other homes.

"Hey," she called.

The man turned to her. "Hokage-sama?"

"Take this to the export box. Mark it as urgent."

The man nodded, taking the letter. "It will be done, my lady."

"Thank you, goodnight."

She went back into her home.

"Kaa-chan, are we gonna cook or what!" Her daughter whined from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kushina grumbled playfully.

She was thinking back to the day's events. She had done a lot of work on her first day as village leader. The council seemed quite satisfied with her efforts. They praised her without a second thought. The village treated her like a queen. To some, this could have been seen as a way of sucking up to the redheaded Uzumaki.

'It is just as you said it would be... Obito-kun.'

.

.

**Author's Notes: Before you run to conclusions, Kushina and Obito a NOT lovers, they don't even love each other. I felt like clearing that before my reviews are flooded with angry fans.**

**Another thing I want to make clear is that Kushina doesn't think Naruto is the Kyuubi. Like seriously, guys, I'm kinda hurt that you think so little of my work and are already running to conclusions of a stereotypical neglect fic.**

**It's kinda stupid if you think about it. Why would Kushina think of her own son like that, when she has been through the same thing! It's illogical.**

**I have read them all(Naruto neglect fanfiction). I know how they did Kushina's character, as a hateful mother or a heavily neglectful one(my original is an example). I've seen how they've done their plot. In my original, I was trying to create a different story to those, but I've obviously made a few mistakes.**

**This fic, however, is different. It isn't like the standard Naruto neglect with so many plot holes. No, this fic has been thoroughly thought through.**

**So, all I'm saying is that don't judge my stuff just because of past experiences with other fics that 'look' similar. This story is different, very different.**

**Until next time! Thanks for reading. **

**R&R please. I'm sorry, but THIS TIME I'm not posting more chapters until I get enough reviews, so PLEASE support me!**


End file.
